


The neighbour

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, a very good one, just a bit of smut, tom is a good neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, darling! Can I help you?” he says with a raw voice, his eyes narrowed like he would look into a bright light.</p><p>You turn around slowly and look into his pale face. He wears a pair of black pj´s and a grey shirt, his long feet are naked. You must woke him up, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies, this is actually proof read. if there are any mistakes i´m very sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thanks for kudos and comments in advance ^^

You moved in the old victorian building a few weeks ago. Keen to stay for yourself, you haven´t met any of the other tenants since the last of the furniture has been delivered. It´s Sunday and the tiny shop close to your apartment is closed today. Unfortunately, you have the urgent need for cake.

Baking is one of your hidden talents, so you collect every item for a marble cake. Everything is here, except from sugar. No wonder that it runs out with the amounts if tea you consume during the day.

You stare at the ingredients for a while before you brace yourself to do something very untypical. You will ask a neighbour for some sugar. Armed with a mug you leave your apartment and close the door behind you. Silence spreads in front of you. Looking to both sides of the floor you're not sure which neighbour you should bother. Haven´t seen any of the other tenants, you worry that you choose the one asshole in the whole house.

Counting the doors on both sides you decide to ask the person who lives right opposite you.

Taking a deep breath you step to the door and knock with your fist decent against it. Waiting for someone to open the door you count till thirty before you turn around and walk back to your door with hanging shoulders. Looking for your keys you fish in the pockets of your jogging trousers.

“Fuck!”, you shout and kick against the door. In the same moment the door of your neighbour´s apartment swings open and a surprised young man with messy dark blonde hair and a shade darker stubbles appears in the doorway.

“Hey, darling! Can I help you?” he says with a raw voice, his eyes narrowed like he would look into a bright light.

You turn around slowly and look into his pale face. He wears a pair of black pj´s and a grey shirt, his long feet are naked. You must woke him up, obviously.

“I wanted to ask you for some sugar and i have locked myself out in the process....” you say tired.

"Oh!”  he responses and wiggles his naked toes.  
"Well...” he examines you head to toe. “Would you like to come in and have a cuppa tea while I call the locksmith...” He suggests and points with his thumb behind himself.

He has dark shadows under his eyes and it looks like he can hardly keep them open. It starts to get cold on the floor and you have to go to the loo urgently.

“May I use your bathroom please?” you ask high toned. The man laughs and makes a step asid and points at the bathroom door behind him.  
"Sure!” With a relieved smile you press the mug in his hand and nearly run into his apartment and to the loo. Closing the door hectically you take off your trousers and sit on the pot.

The bathroom is tidy and organised. He´s obviously single, according to the lack of female hygiene articles.

After washing your hands you step out the room and into the living room at the end of the floor. Books and magazines are spread in the floor of the roomy living room and the huge leather couch. A wide flat screen hangs on the wall above the chimney.

You turn to the right where you spot him preparing tea in your mug.

He must have washed his face and brushed his hair, because he looks way more awake and also wears his glasses.

“I´m Tom!” he introduces himself and shakes your hand carefully.  
“I called the locksmith but its Sunday and it could take for ever.” he mumbles and offers you a seat on the couch while he carries the mugs to the couch table. You sink into the comfy pillows in your back. He joins you and lays his feet on the table while sipping his tea.

“You can stay here while you wait." he mumbles. You nod silently and take a sip of the tea while something hard presses annoyingly into your bum. With a tensed sigh you lift your back a bit and fish something hard and smooth out under your back.

A hot shover runs down your spine as you lifts up the item.

It´s a black rubber dildo with flames printed on it. Its size and thickness is more than unnatural but not less delicious.

“Tom?” you ask the man who´s staring in thoughts out of the window. He turns his head and freezes wit a pale face as he sees you holding up the toy with a cheeky grin.

“Are you gay?” you ask amused, ignoring the damp feeling between your legs. Every time you had the opportunity to buy a huge toy like this you refused, afraid to earn strange looks while paying it.

Tom blinks a few times and smirks seductive. “No, I´m not...”

“So this is your girlfriend´s then?” You ask further.  
He shakes his head with a wide grin and sighs. “It was for a shooting...” He explains.  

You nod with a suspicious look at the toy. “And... what will you do with it now?” you ask with a side peek at him. His eyes wander between you and the toy.  
“I´m more interested in what you will do with it...” he answers in a deep tone, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“How do you mean?” you wonder, letting your fingers run up and down the length of the smoth item.  
“You´re not repelled nor disgusted by it...” he says and leans closer till his lips tickle your earlobe. “To be honest, I can see the lust in your face...”

You look surprised at him. His face is so close, you can see every change in his eyes. Slowly he rubs the tip of his aristocratic nose against yours. “The locksmith will need a wile...” he whispers and places a soft kiss on your lower lip. “I always wanted to see a lady enjoying herself...” he mumbles and leans back.

Confused you look down at the toy, observing the surface of the plastic dick. “Are you suggesting such things to all guests of yours?” you ask snappy.

“No, just the ones who complaining about the lack of sexual action in their lives in front of my door.” he smirks and takes a sip of his tea.

Shocked you remember a phone call you had a few days ago in front of your apartment. It took you a wile longer to find your keys in your bag, so he obviously was able to hear your discussion with your best friend.

Abashed you stare down your hands. That is more than an unusual offer. The toy lays on your lap, heavy and hard, ready to please you in any way you fancy.

“And how would you like me to... enjoy myself?” you ask curious. His observing gaze looks into your eyes, calm and controlled like someone who´s used to be in charge.

“In any way it pleases you, darling!” he answers and smiles.  
“Would you... assist me, if necessary?”, you ask careful and raise an eyebrow.  
“Of course, if you ask it clearly to me...”

“Well then...” you mumble and lay the toy next to you. You get up and unbutton your trousers and pull them down your legs, folding them carefully and placing them, along with the rest of your cloth, on the couch table.

Without a word nor a mime he admires your naked presence and smiles mildly. He seems to be totally pleased with how this unexpected meeting goes. You sit in a corner of the couch, legs closed and facing him. Surprised you notice that you´re not uncomfortable being observed by him. He offers a delicious neutrality. You lean back against the arm rest and spread slowly your legs, expose your wet flower to his interested gaze.

Lazy his gaze wanders down, devours your excited twitching folds with his light eyes. The toy lies waiting between your legs. You´re not in a rush. This is one of the extraordinary situations you begged for. With shivering fingers you start to stimulate your pearl. First, soft circles, and then, more forceful. Your swollen lips are spread so he can see your dripping lust intensifying.

His eyes devouring your shivering body while his hand strokes slowly up the bulge between his thighs. The fact that he´s forced to touch himself while observing you, flatters you. With a slow move you take up the toy. The shiny tip slides deliciously stretching between your lips, your inner walls clawing it with every push and stroke.

You´re banned in your treatment, so you close your eyes to sink totally into your lust. As you fell the sensation overcome you, you open your eyes to see what your companion is doing.

Tom observes you with half closed eyes, biting his lower lip while his lean fingers pump his rod in the rhythm of your pushes. His heavy going breath is the background to your own moans and sighs.

The picture of his soft blushed cheeks and his twitching manhood gives you the little rest you needed. With a deep moan you cum digging the slippery toy deep into your core. Through your closed lids you can see his fist pumping fast his own flesh, his breath goes louder, the muscles of his thighs start to twitch.

He is close, you can see the first drops of his lust dripping out of his crown.

Slowly you crawl over to him, to drink his joy when he falls over the edge...

With a squealing noise the doorbell rings and announces the arrival of the locksmith.   


End file.
